


Et sur l'herbe on roulait

by Dimplesonfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimplesonfire/pseuds/Dimplesonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn et Liam habitent dans une banlieue pourrie. Ils sont entourés d'homophobie mais ils tombent amoureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et sur l'herbe on roulait

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHA c'est en franglais, pas corrigé ou même relu, ça consiste de sms pour Jeanne et de notes sur mon téléphone, et ça sera jamais fini. Mais c'est tout plein de ziam feels. Aussi ça date de 2014.

J'ai envie de trouver le début genre comment Zayn et Liam commencent a devenir ami. Genre c'est le début de lété ok je connais pas trop le milieu des cité mais on va dire qu'ils sortent du lycee genre ils viennent de passer leur bac tous les deux avec un an de retard mais genre ils étaient dans le même lycee-usine de 4000 élèves du coup ils se sont djà vu mais jamais parlé. Donc voilà et y a andy le pote de Liam qui sort avec une fille qui s'avère être la sieur jumelle de Danny qui est pote avec Zayn ! Du coup en fait ils se rencontrent parce que Danny il se bat avec Andy. Mais Zayn et ses autres potes et Liam et ses autres potes s'en fichent un peu du coup ils rigolent un peu ensemble et Danny et Andy finissent par arrêter de se battre et Danny décide que Andy peut sortir avec sa soeur en fait parce qu'il est cool donc ils trainent tous ensemble a la fin avec genre Danny et Andy qui ont des bleus et des levers coupées et des yeux au beurre noir mais qui rigolent ensemble quand même. Voila (histoire un peu pourrie mais j'men fiiiichhhheeee) et du coup les mecs commencent a faire un foot mais Zayn il est pas très fort du coup il reste sur le côté et Liam se fait mal en jouant donc il va s'asseoir a côté de Zayn et ils rigolent trop mignon et ils discutent et liam lui dit qu'il va devenir apprenti chez un mécanicien parce qu'il a ses soeurs dont une qui a 16ans mais qui est enceinte et son père gagne pas beaucoup d'argent et sa mère non plus du coup il veut trouver du boulot super vite. Et Zayn lui dit qu'il sait pas ce qu'il va faire que il a été Il a rien foutu au lycée du coup il a rien pour l'année prochaine et qu'il va rester chez lui pour s'occuper de ses petites soeurs parce que son père s'est barré l'année dernière et sa mère travaille mais elle vient d'avoir une petite fille qui a genre 6mois... Et tu vois ils boivent bière sur bière et vodka enfin ils se font une petite soirée tous seuls devant le terrain de foot. Et quand les autres mecs font une pause ils sont a moitié bourrés déjà et quand les mecs repartent jouer Zayn et Liam ils font un bingo genre "a chaque fois que Ant tombe tu bois trois gorgées de vodka" "a chaque fois que ben fait un croche pied a qqn tu bois un shot et tu fais une roulade" enfin des trucs completement débiles et ils sont morts de rire. Au bout d'un moment ils en ont marre de rester assis du coup ils partent (c'est la nuit au fait enfin le soir il fait noir ou presque genre 22h) mais ils gardent l'alcool et ils continuent leur jeu débile en marchant genre la prochaine voiture rouge tu saute a cloche pied machin tout ça. Mais Liam a mal a la cheville du coup il est complètement appuyé sur Zayn et ils dit tout le temps qu'il à trop mal et Zayn il en a marre mais en rigolant il fait "la prochaine fois que tu te plaint tu me roule une pelle" et Liam est complètement peté alors ils explose de rire mais il se retient quand même de de plaindre mais a un moment il oublie et Zayn il s'arrête et il se rapporche grave de liam et il lui dit "qu'est ce que j'avais dit ? Arrêtes de te plaindre petite tapette" et il embrasse liam genre pas du tout contradictoire le mec. Quand ils arrêtent de s'embrasser c'est un peu gênant enfin y a un silence mais ils sont tout les deux la "putain je suis déchiré" mais a un moment Liam il s'arrête et il murmure dans l'oreille de zayn "je crosi que j'ai encore mal a la cheville" et il embrasse zayn et a chaque fois qu'ils se séparent Zayn il demande si il a encore mal mais en mode "mon dieu dis moi que t'as encore mal" et liam il est juste la "oui j'ai super mal" "tellement mal putain" et ils sont appuyes contre un mur. Mais a un moment y a quelque une de leur potes qui arrivent genre ils entendent leurs voix du coup ils s'écartent super rapidement et ils marchent super éloignés vers leurs potes et du cup ils se séparent a un moment, les potes de liam qui l'aident a marcher jusqu'à chez lui.  
La deuxième fois qu'ils se voient ils s'ignorent de ouf. Genre leur deux groupes de potes sont devenus une seul groupe genre et ils se retrouve pour un foot (c'est des mecs ? Ils font ça les mecs nan ?) Et Zayn il joue cette fois pour avoir des équipes égales et liam n'a plus mal alors il joue aussi. Bien sur ils sont dans des équipes opposées. Y a un moment ou Liam sans faire exprès fait trébucher zayn et il se fout de sa gueule et après Zayn refait tomber liam pour se venger et il est trop méchant aussi et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce sue Zayn donne un coup de poing a liam et ils commencent a se battre et il roulent dans l'herbe et tout et leurs potes ils essaient de les séparer mais a chaque fois y en a un des deux qui redit un truc et l'autre qui le frappe ou un truc comme ça du coup leurs potes ils en ont marre et ils se barrent et a un moment ils sont par terre et Liam il s'énerve ils l'insulte et il lui crie de partir et Zayn il s'arrête et il dit genre tout bas "pourquoi ? Je te fais mal" et Liam s'arrête de crier et il hoche la tete un peu et Zayn il se rapproche et il dit "t'as mal ou ?" Et Liam repond rien "T'as mal..." il lui lèche au dessus du sourcil "là ?" "Et " il lui lèche la mà¢choire "la ?" L'oreille "et ici ?" Et il lui embrasse le nez "ici t'as mal ?" Et il l'embrasse sur la bouche en mode pas langoureux juste super chou et ils se regardent pendant un moment et la Liam il se retourne et il se retrouve au dessus de Zayn et il lui dit "ça t'amuse de me faire mal ?" Et il lui mord le collarbone et il se relève et par terre y a le portable de zayn qui est tombé et il tape son numéro dedans avant de le lancer sur Zayn en disant "m'appelle pas" et il se barre sans regarder derrière lui.  
Et aussi ça ça se passe avant, après qu'ils se soient battus sur le terrain de foot et que Liam ai donné son numéro à zayn.  
C'est quelque jours après quand même et du coup c'est zayn qui envoie le premier SMS c'est juste "liam ?" et Liam sait pas que c'est zayn mais en vrai il attendait trop un message de lui depuis qu'il lui a donné son numéro même si il faisait semblant à lui même qu'il s'en fout. Et du coup il reprend juste "oui, qui c'est ?" et Zayn répond "Zayn. Ta soeur veut venir jouer avec ma soeur?"  
Parce que en fait je change et la fille de la soeur de liam à deux ans genre et la dernière soeur de zayn à peu.près pareil. Donc liam dit ok et il prend la petite fille et il retrouve zayn et sa soeur dans un parc et pendant que les filles jouent eux ils discutent et jouent au foot "pour s'entraîner" mais biensur ils tombent tout le temps l'un sur l'autre en rigolant et puis zayn décide qu'il en a marre du foot qu'il veut faire un basket et du coup bien entendu ils se retrouvent tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre pour se prendre la balle etc. Et ensuite ils doivent donner le goûter aux filles et ils sont tous les deux tellement attentionnés ils sont tous les deux in awe devant l'autre parce qu'ils sont trop chous et ensuite les petites filles veulent jouer au papa et à la maman et elles décident que Zayn sera la maman et en fait liam se rend compte que Zayn est habitué à jouer à la maman et c'est trop chou, ils font des gâteaux en sable et les gamines sont tout le temps et train de rigoler et tous les quatre ils s'amusent trop. Du coup ça devient une habitude de se retrouver avec les petites filles mais c'est un peu une excuse pour se voir eux.  
Et une fois ils vont dans un parc aquatique avec deux autres petites soeurs de zayn (genre 5 et 7 ans) et ils ressemblent trop à une petite famille avec chacun un bébé dans un bras et une petite fille qu'ils tiennent par l'autre main. Et ils mangent à côté de la piscine dans un parc genre des frites et tout et les gamines vont se baigner et les toutes petites font une sieste.pendant que Zayn et Liam finissent de manger et liam fait couler du ketchup sur ses doigts alors il étale sur la joue de zayn et du coup zayn essaie de le faire s'en mettre lui même et il lui en met partout et du coup AS USUAL zayn se retrouve assi sur liam et Zayn lui dit "enlève moi ça" et liam essuie le ketchup et Zayn prend les doigts de liam et il commence à les sucer. Et il essuye le ketchup sur le visage de liam avec les doigts de liam et il les suce de nouveau et liam il sait pas quoi faire il est trop turned on. Et là y a les toutes petites qui se réveillent alors zayn se relève et il enlève son t-shirt et liam il voit les tatouages qu'il avait jamais vu et Zayn il s'en rend compte du coup il fait exprès de se pencher pour chercher un truc derrière liam en se penchant bien sûr lui et ensuite ils vont se baigner et ils s'amusent trop avec les gamines et tout et le soir ils rentrent comme une petite famille et liam accompagne zayn et ses soeurs jusqu'à chez eux et avant de partir, il a sa nièce qui.dort dans ses bras et Zayn il le prend par les hanches et il lui dit "merci pour aujourd'hui c'etait super cool" et c'est un peu awkward mais y a une soeur de zayn qui l'appelle dernière alors il le.lâche et il lui fait juste un check genre fist bump et liam il est un peu déçu mais il se l'avoue pas et quand il est parti, Zayn s'appuie contre la porte et il se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire...  
Donc zayn est chez lui il vient de rentrer avec ses soeurs, il a encore les sacs de serviettes et maillots de bain dans les bras, l'odeur du.chlore et du.soleil dans les cheveux, la voix de liam dans les oreilles et il d'un seul.coup il a trop honte de ce qu'il a fait avec Liam. Il se demande comment il a pu faire ça autant l'embrasser quand ils étaient bourrés d'accord, l'embrasser après s'être battu c'était.pour uhm se réconcilier... (il est pas mega sûr de sa raison mais bon) et puis le SMS c'était pour que sa petite soeur joue.avec un autre bébé. Et là à la piscine les filles se sont bien amusees et il aurait pas pu les amener tout seul, y avait pas d'autre solution. Après il rigolait juste avec le ketchup et les doigts hein. Il espère juste que Liam l'a compris ça qu'il rigolait.  
Donc il range les affaires et tout et au bout d'un moment y a quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte et y a une de ses.soeurs qui va ouvrir et quand il va voir qui c'est, c'est perrie qui est sa voisine. Elle est genre un peu plus âgée elle est à la fac et elle est trop belle genre la peau super blanche et les cheveux lilas mais zayn il trouve quelle se maquille trop. Elle porte un débardeur et un mini short et des tongs et elle a des tatouages kitsch genre un papillon dans le cou et des petits oiseaux sur l'épaule mais kitsch et elle a une clé de sol sur la cuisse droite et une clé d'ut sur la cuisse gauche mais décorés en mode moche et kitsch. Bref elle rentre et elle s'installe dans le canapé et Zayn ça l'énerve trop parce qu'il était en train de dessiner en se fumant une clope au.balcon de sa chambre mais il a pas le droit de fumer dans le reste de la maison mais bon il s'installe avec elle après lui avoir proposé un coca. Les petites soeurs de zayn elles l'adorent. Donc voilà zayn lui demande ce qu'elle veut et elle lui répond "hier j'ai.croisé ta mère et elle m'a dit que tu voulais aller à l'aquaparc avec les filles mais que tu te plaignait que tu pouvais pas t'en occuper tout seul du coup je suis passé ce matin pour te.proposer d'y aller mais y avait personne" et Zayn il sait pas trop comment expliquer du coup il dit qu'il s'est débrouillé tout seul mais il parle pas de liam. Et il voit bien que perrie check him out, enfin genre il est torse nu avec tous ses tatouages et elle le drague à fond et elle balance ses.jambes et elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux mais zayn il arrive pas a se concentrer parce qu'elle a une goutte de coca sur le menton et elle aspire le coca avec la paille en faisant trois tonnes de bruit et ça l'énerve et elle a un truc noir d'eye liner dans le coin de l'oeil et une trace de fond de teint mal étalé sur la tempe. Et pendant que les filles racontent à perrie comment c'était le.parc aquatique, elle exagére trop son intérêt et elle glisse à zayn "sinon ça te dis qu'on sorte un soir ? Avec des copines et des potes ont va dans une nouvelle boîte" et Zayn il a trop envie de dire non parce que en ce moment le soir il retrouve le groupe de potes de liam. Mais y a une de ses soeurs qui commence à raconter comment elle joue au papa et à la maman et Zayn et la maman et perrie demande qui est le papa et la petite elle répond que c'est " 'iam, la petite..." elle hésite "la petite copain de zayn" et Zayn il est froooozen et il est la "nan nan mais c'est un.pote qui a une gamine avec qui elles jouent" et perrie elle. rigole parce qu'elle a pas trop compris et du coup zayn il dit ok pour la soirée avec les amis de perrie.  
Tu SAIS JE T'AVAIS RACONTE MON ODEE DE FIC OU LIAM ET ZAYN SONT DEUX MECS DE LA CITE UN PEU ET HOMOPHOBES MAIS ILS TOMBENT AMOUREUX MAIS TOUS LES DEUX ILS SONT LA NO HOMO MAIS ILS PEUVENT PAS D'EMPECHER DE SE TOUCHER DES QU'ILS PEUVENT ET DE S'EMBRASSER ET TOUT ET APRES ILS ASSUMENT PAS EH BAH J'AI UNE IDEEBDE SCENE OU GENRE LIAM RENTRE CHEZ LUI AVEC DES SUà‡ONS PARTOUT GENRE DANS LE DOS ET LE COU ET LA MACHOIRE ET Y A QQN DE SA FAMILLE QUI LUI DEMANDE CE QUZ C'EST ET LUI IL DIT QUE IL S'EST BATTU ET APRES Y A UN AMI DE LA FAMILLE QUI VIENT LEUR RENDRE VISITE ET T'AS GENRE LA MERE DE LIAM QUI SOULEVE SON TSHIRT ET QUI EST LA "regarde mon fils il se bat et il rentre avec ça c'est jeune hein n'importe quoi" SAUF QUE LA PERSONNE ELLE SE REND BIEN COMPTE QUE C'EST PAS DES COUPS PARCE QUE SI TU REHARDE BIEN Y A DES TRACES DE DENTS ET VOILA ET SINON ZAYN QUAND IL VOIT LIAM IL PEUT PAS S'EMPECHER DE LUI PASSER LA MAIN DANS LE DOS PARCE QU'IL SAIT QU'Y A SES TRACES A LUI Là€ ET LIAM IL PEUT PAS SE METTRE TORSE NU ALORS QU'IL FAIT SUPER CHAUD MAIS LEUR POTES S'EN RENDRAIENT COMPTE ET SINON C'EST L'ETE DU COUP IL FAIT SUPER CHAUD LA NUIT DU COUP LIAM ZAYN ET LEURS POTES DECIDENT DE RENTRER DANS LA PISCINE DE LA VILLE OU UN TRUC COMME à‡A ET DU COUP IL FAIT NOIR ET LIAM POUR SE VENGER IL TEASE TROP ZAYN DANS LA PISCINE ET QUAND ILS DOIVENT SORTIR ZAYN IL PEUT PAS PARCE QU'IL EST GRAVE EN TRAIN DE BANDER ET IL FINIT PAR SORTIR APRES LES AUTRES MAIS LIAM IL FAIT GENRE IL A PERDU UN TRUC ALORS IL L'ATTEND ET QUAND ZAYN IL SORT IL PLAQUE LIAM CONTRE LE MUR EN MODE IL VA LE TAPER ET IL EST LA "tu crois que c'est drôle comme ça ? Tu viens me toucher parce que tu crois que je suis un pd ?" ET IL LE RETOURNE DU COUP LIAM EST FACE AU MUR "ça t'amuse de me faire bander comme ça ?" ET IL FAIT DES MOUVEMENTS DE HANCHES AVEC UNE JAMBE ENTRE LES CUISSES DE LIAM ET GENRE LIAM IL EST SUPER BRUYANT ET QUAND IL EST TOUT PRàˆS D'AVOIR UN ORGASME ZAYN LE RELACHE EN RIGOLANT ET IL SE BARRE Ok SUITE DE L'HISTORIE DE ZIAM (en fait je vais pas l'écrire, je te l'écris juste a toi pour noter mes idées) DONC un jour Zayn et Liam sont tous les deux genre dans un parc de la ville pas de leur banlieue parce que sinon quelqu'un pourrait les reconnaitre mais c'est un peu tacite parce qu'ils sont encore en mode no homo si j'en parle pas ça existe pas. Donc ils sont dans un parc couchés sur l'herbe avec genre Zayn qui a la tete sur le ventre de liam qui lui caresse les cheveux en mode SUPER CHOU ADORABLE et Zayn a un moment il a soif ou chaud enfin bref du coup liam trop adoooorraaabbbble se lève pour aller lui acheter un truc mais pendant qu'il est parti, Zayn il voit des mecs qui font genre du skate et il veut juste pas qu'ils le voient parce que il est quasi sur qu'il en connait un. Du coup Liam revient et il s'installe genre sur les jambes de Zayn dont assis face a lui et il se baisse un peu pour l'embrasser mais Zayn il est trop froid et il le repousse genre "nan mais tu m'a pris pour ta meuf la vas y là¢che moi j'ai chaud putain"et liam il comprend rien du coup il s'énerve et il veut partir mais Zayn il lui prend la main et il lui embrasse les doigts genre "nan desolé ok ? C'est juste en public voilà ..." et d'un seul coup il là¢che la main de liam parce qu'il a entendu le mec qu'il connait qui arrive du coup il se lève en mode trop precipitemment et en fait il se rend compte que le mec en skate avec ses potes c'est son meilleur ami d'enfance qui a demenagé genre en CM2 et du coup il est la genre trop mec en mode bro et tout "putain ca fait trop longtemps !! Faut que tu reviennes chez moi un jour, ma mère elle va trop aimer'' et il presente liam comme "un pote" et liam il est un peu vexé mais il se l'avoue même pas a lui même parce que no homo et tout et a la fin les mecs se barrent après que Zayn ait promi de passer a une soirée pour qu'ils puissent discuter un peu plus et tout. Et sauf que Zayn il est un peu gêné d'être que avec Liam dans un parc ça fait moyen viril tout ça du coup il dit que de toute façon ils y allaient et sur le chemin genre Zayn il regarde autour de lui pour être sur que y a personne qu'il connait et il prend la main de liam trop mignon et ils savent tous les deux que c'est pour le "juste un pote" mais ils disent rien comme d'hab et Liam demande qui c'est ce mec en fait (il est un peu jaloux) et Zayn lui répond "j'ten ai jamais parlé ? On était inséparables en primaire ! On passait notre temps ensemble on dormait ensemble on allait en vacances ensemble tout ! c'etait mon meilleur pote" Et ils se rendent un peu compte que c'est un peu exactement ce qu'ils sont du coup y a un moment un peu gênant mais adorable et Zayn dit " nan mais sérieux c'est ouf que je t'ai jamais parlé de Louis..."  
J'ai une mini anecdote pour ziam  
Genre tu sais avant d'aller à la soirée de Louis liam il vient chercher zayn chez lui et aussi.parce que Louis il est riche et tout et c'est pour son anniversaire ou un truc comme ça et liam il est un peu naïf et il sait pas trop comment il doit shabiller alors il.va chez zayn et la zayn déjà il est trop beau et en fait il a des bagues et liam les avait jamais vues mais il trouve que ça va tellement bien et au lieu d'avoir ses cheveux en quiff avec du gel crête un peu la il a les cheveux en mode maintenant ou lâchés quoi et trop beau sexy et liam il le trouve tellement classe comme ça habillé en noir avec ses cheveux et ses bagues et il est rasé aussi ce qui est super rare il a toujours un peu de stubble de quelques jours.  
Et aussi à un moment Liam il attend zayn et il se balade dans l'appartement et il va dans la salle de bain et il trouve un crayon noir pour les yeux et il se fait un trait sur la main et ça marque trop alors il décide de surprendre zayn et de lui faire un trait sur la joue et ils rigolent et tout en zayn lui dit que ça se met pas sur les joues, ça se met sur les yeux ça du coup liam pour rigoler il lui demande si il en a déjà mis et Zayn il fait une petite pause et il dit oui et liam il sait pas quoi dire parce que il imagine zayn déjà trop beau comme ça avec en plus un peu de crayon et il trouverai ça trop beau et encore plus sexy mais zayn pense qu'il est gêné parce qu'il trouve ça bizarre alors il ajoute que c'était sa soeur qui l'avait obligé et liam il dit que des fois il aide sa soeur a se maquiller genre quand elle était enceinte et trop crevée pour le faire toute seule du coup il sait comment en mettre et la zayn il décide de tenter le tout pour le tout alors il lui demande si il veut lui en mettre et liam répond "tu veux bien ?" d'une toute petite voix et Zayn il fait genre ça le fait chier mais en fait ça l'excite trop du coup il accepte à condition que Liam se rase la barbe parue sue sinon il se sent trop seul et il a pas l'habitude. Et liam lui met du crayon et il en revient pas à quel point zayn est magnifique et quand il a fini il fait genre il avait jamais accepté de se raser et que si Zayn veut qu'il se rase il va devoir le faire lui-même alors zayn rase la barbe de liam en mode trop gentle tout doux et chou.  
OUI BIENSUR QU'IL EST HOMO mais avant de la savoir, Zayn il va trop jouer les mecs hétéro et tout mais Louis il est pas dupe il voit bien les légers touchers qu'il a avec Liam, la manière dont ils sont toujours en contact et dans l'espace l'un de l'autre et la manière dont il se regarde. Et il présent Harry a Zayn et liam et tous les deux ils sont la "mais il est gay" entre eux et ils se demandent si Louis le sait que son meilleur pote est gay enfin bref idiots idiots idiots  
Dis j'ai pensé à un truc pour Niall  
C'est genre un pote de Louis et Louis organise une soirée pour ses retrouvailles avec Zayn ou un autre truc et Liam et Zayn y vont et ils boivent pas mal et Liam il a genre qu'une envie c'est de danser collé serré avec Zayn et de l'embrasser et il essaye et tout mais Zayn le repousse à chaque fois parce qu'il y a du monde autour et il se moque de lui en le traitant de pd pour faire marrer les autres et tout et du coup à un moment Liam il en a marre et se barre et là y a Louis qui va voir Zayn en lui disant qu'il les a vu et qu'il devrait rattraper Liam et que pédé c'est pas gentil comme mot et que c'est ok de s'aimer entre potes "y a pas de problèmes mon frère" et comme ils sont bien bourrés tout les deux Zayn relève pas spécialement et se dit que ouais putain il a raison il faut qu'il aille voir Liam pour lui dire que c'est ok il peut l'embrasser et qu'il en a envie et tout alors il se met à le chercher et il le trouve dans une chambre recroquevillé mode fœtus sur le lit en train de pleurer et Zayn ça lui fait un choc et il le trouve trop mignon et il grimpe sur le lit et se met sur Liam les jambes de chaque côté de son torse et lui prend le visage dans les mains et se met à l'embrasser l'embrasser l'embrasser et Liam il est à fond dedans et il moan mais tout d'un coup il cut the kiss et regarde Zayn droit dans les yeux en lui disant que c'est un connard qu'il a pas le droit de se moquer de lui comme ça et que ça hurt et Zayn il lui fait "where did i hurt you" genre voix toute douce en lui soulevant le tshirt "did i hurt you there?" et il lui suçonne le cou "did i hurt you there?" et il lui suçonne à côté du téton gauche "did i hurt you there?" et il lui suçonne le stomach "did i hurt you there?" et il lui suçonne juste au dessus du boxer et Liam il moan il moan de plus en plus et "or did i hurt you there?" et Zayn le tease avec sa langue et ses doigts et genre Liam il en peut plus et Zayn commence à passer vraiment à l'acte et là y a la porte qui s'ouvre et Niall qui rentre et fait genre "oops désolé les gars continuez " et en refermant la porte " occupé ! Faut aller ailleurs bébé "  
Et c'est comme si Zayn se réveillait tout d'un coup et se rendait soudain compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire il lâche tout d'un coup et recule contre la porte une main qui couvre sa bouche l'air dégoûté et Liam il est super surpris et il reste genre quelques secondes FROOOOOOZEN puis il se rhabille en mode rapide et honteux et là Zayn lâche "j'ai envie de vomir" et Liam le regarde et Zayn s'avance vers lui en colère et le visage dur et "me refais plus jamais ça" et il a l'air d'hésiter un instant puis il se casse et Liam il est genre totalement perdu et il sort aussi et rejoint les gens et il voit Zayn qui s'amuse avec ses potes et le calcule même pas et il sait pas quoi faire alors il se met à boire et encore boire et encore boire  
Le lendemain il se réveille sur le canapé avec une couverture et il se sent super mal alors il va dans la salle de bain pour vomir et il croise Louis et Harry qui en sortent (Harry looking fresh qui traine Louis qui a l'air super mal parce que OF COURSE) et il veut s'excuser de rester mais Harry le devance et il dit qu'il y a pas de problème il part quand il veut et Liam va vomir, après il se sent mieux et se débarbouille et là y a Niall qui rentre dans la salle de bain alors que Liam est shirtless et Niall éclate de rire en disant que ça devient une habitude et Liam le regarde étonné et Niall lui parle de la soirée et qu'il l'a vu au lit avec un autre mec avec lequel ça à l'air de s'être bien passé d'après les marques sur le corps de Liam et Liam est genre trop gêné et remet vite fait son tshirt et Niall lui donne une tape sur l'épaule en se présentant et disant qu'il est un ami du "couple" et Liam le regarde trop étonné et Niall explique que c'est le surnom qu'il a donné à Louis et Harry parce que franchement ils sont pas trop mignons tout les deux et là Liam le regarde bizarre "mais ils sont gays??" mode très très très choqué "so are you, am i wrong?" clin d'œil "I don't know... Maybe... Yes... I don't know" Liam mode trop honteux qui baisse la tête et Niall il rigole "hahaha don't worry that's ok, I think gay is great, it actually means more women for me" clin d'œil encore et il l'entraîne hors de la salle de bain et ils passent genre deux heures à discuter en mangeant puis rangeant et Liam lui parle de Zayn et tout et ils deviennent super potes et mon idée s'arrête un peu là enfin c'est juste un truc comme ça je viens d'y penser en m'endormant mais bon après je sais pas si ça respecte vraiment ton idée de départ mais bon j'aimais bien enfin c'est juste une idée comme ça  
Sauf que voyais plus Liam être la "non mais ça va pas ? J'suis pas gay" et niall est la "okok désolé. Alors comment tu connais louis ?" et.Liam il dit que c'est un ancien ami de zayn et niall lui demande comment il connaît zayn et Liam lui dit qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps vu que ils habitent la même cité et qu'ils allaient dans le même collège et lycée mais que ils ont commencé à être potes que depuis quelques semaines. Et niall lui demande si ils sont très proches et Liam il est trop en train de sourire quand il parle de zayn et il raconte que c'est chelou mais zayn c'est sûrement le meilleur ami qu'il a jamais eu et niall il demande genre tranquille en buvant son café "et le sexe ? Comment vous y êtes venus ?" et Liam il sait pas comment répondre parce que il se rend pas compte que a peu.près tout le monde les a cramé. Mais la y a louis et harry qui arrivent (ils sont en train de.prendre le petit déjeuner) et harry s'asseoit sur les genoux de Louis qui fait bouger ses.jambes pour faire tomber harry et qui se plaint d'avoir des cheveux d'harry plein la bouche et la niall il demande à harry en rigolant ce qu'il trouve à Louis ce débile, et harry super sérieusement répond exactement ce que Liam disait sur zayn et niall il lui fait un clin d'oeil et Liam à qu'une envie c'est de retrouver Zayn et lui dire que il.veut plus être juste un pote, que il veut qu'ils soient ensemble et qu'il y a rien de mal à ce qu'ils soient amoureux.  
Alors je pense que ça se passe après que Liam ai compris qu'il était gay mais il a pas dit à zayn qu'il était amoureux de lui et ils font tout les deux semblant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont gay parce que ils savent pas que l'un et l'autre se sont rendu compte que c'était moyen hetero comme relation. Donc ils sont au mème point qu'avant quasiment. Ils couchent ensemble almost on a daily basis machin.  
Maintenant on prend en compte que Liam est super chrétien enfin sa famille l'est. Parce que Zayn je dirais qu'il est musulman mais je connais rien sur comment ça se passe machin en plus il boit de l'alcool alors voilà on va se baser sur liam qui est catholique tout ça.  
Un jour ils sont dans la chambre de liam genre dans son lit et ils sont tous les deux à poil parce que voilà et ils sont en train de rigoler dans le lit une place de liam limite sous la couverture batman avec la lampe de chevet buzz l'éclair enfin. Ils rigolent pour un truc complètement nul et en même temps super adorable genre Zayn à les pieds froids et il s'amuse à toucher liam avec et liam menace de tomber du lit enfin ILS SONT DEBILES ET COMPLETEMENT AMOUREUX et la y a la mère de liam qui rentre dans sa chambre en mode "liam je t'ai acheté des chaussettes taille 44 c'est bon ? Je sais jamais tu grandis tellement" et là elle voit Zayn et Liam dans le lit. Heureusement ils sont complètement couverts mais elle s'arrête, les yeux énormes et elle referme la porte lentement. Du coup t'as zayn et liam qui sont la putain putain putain putain merde merde et liam "ça fait des années que je demande un verrou" en cherchant ses vêtements et quand zayn est habillé genre trois seconde après liam sort de sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il y a personne dans le couloir (vive dieu sa chambre donne sur le couloir de l'entrée et pas dans le salon) et il fait signe à zayn qu'il peut y aller et juste avant de sortir il lui dit automatiquement "j't'appelle" et Zayn lui dit ok et il l'embrasse rapidement et il s'en va. (et c'est la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent pour se dire au revoir, genre comme un couple, mais sur le moment ils y pensent pas du tout)  
Après liam est habillé alors il va dans la cuisine ou sa mère est en train de ranger les courses et il s'asseoit à la table et elle dit rien mais elle replace la boîte de céréales au moins trois fois.  
"c'est pas... " liam commence mais elle le coupe avec une voix trop hésitante "je sais pas si je veux te parler liam maintenant."  
"c'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est un pote"  
"celui avec qui tu passe tout ton temps ? Celui avec.qui tes allé à la piscine avec les filles ?"  
"oui enfin non !! C'est un pote normal" (dont il a vu touché embrassé et sucé à peu près chaque centimètre carré de son corps MAIS BON) "on était à une soirée hier et... Il était à moitié mort et il savait plus comment rentrer chez lui alors j'lui ai proposé de rester ici pour la nuit"  
"dans ton lit ??"  
" j'ai déjà dormi avec andy y avait pas de problème"  
"vous aviez quoi 12 ans la dernière fois ??"  
"nan et puis même on était trop mort pour penser à autre chose!"  
"il est cinq heure de l'après midi liam !!! Pour qui tu me prends ?!! Je passe ma journée à travailler comme une folle pour vous mettre de la nourriture sur la table Et toi comment tu me remercie ?? En... En étant... En étant pédé ??? Tu crois que ça suffisait pas que ta soeur ai un gamin à 15 ans ??!"  
"mais ça a rien avoir !!"  
Elle s'asseoit et elle met sa tête dans ses mains.  
"mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait  
.. Comment je vous ai élevé ? Et ton père qui va rentrer. T'as pensé à ce qu'il va dire ton père ? Et les voisins ? Et dieu ? T'as pensé à dieu ?"  
Elle prend les mains de liam. "regarde moi, tu sais quand tu es né il y a eu une complication. Ton cordon ombilical s'est enroulé autour de ta gorge et tu as arrêté de respirer. Il y a eu un grand silence et j'ai su que quelque-chose n'allait pas. J'ai regardé le docteur et je lui ai dit de ne pas s'occuper de moi, je voulais juste que tu.vive. Quand je dis que je mourrai pour toi et ta soeur, je le pense parce que j'irai au paradis en sachant que vous êtes en vie. Mais si tu est  
... Comme ça tu n'iras pas au paradis et ça je ne le supporterai pas... Alors je veux que tu aille te confesser. C'est important, le père Aymeric t'aideras. Je sais que la ça te paraît être (elle fait des guillemets avec ses doigts) 'cool' ou 'swag' je sais pas, un truc de rébel mais tu n'es pas comme ça liam." elle se lève "va acheter des pommes de terres s'il te plaît j'ai oublié. Et je ne veux.plus que tu vois ce ... Garçon. Je t'aime"  
Elle lui fait un bisou sur le front.


End file.
